


Applin Pie

by chaoticlogic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: Things are hard when you start your own bakery in the heart of Hammerlocke. Good thing your knight in shining armor is none other than Raihan the Gym Leader. You are smitten... Too bad you don't really think you're his type, especially when you see the beautiful and powerful women that surround him.Good thing he likes you just the way you are.Raihan x Reader
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 57
Kudos: 517





	1. Chapter 1

Gazing out the window at the fading light you heave a sigh as you glance over at the mostly full case of sweet treats. Looking around at the cozy bakery you take in the overstuffed chairs and the mismatched teacups and plates. The corner houses a fire that is just barely flickering while lanterns hang from the ceiling giving a warm glow to the atmosphere. 

You knew opening a new bakery would be difficult, however, you were expecting that being in a prime area, that cost way too much to rent, would bring business. With only three customers all day even as you tried to hand out samples to the streets of Hammerlocke, to say the least, you are disheartened. You decide to close up for the day and lock the door before you begin to wipe down the tables. Your Indeedee, Bella, is cleaning the dishes and helping you to stack the chairs. Spook, your Pumpkaboo, is floating around putting out the candles and pouting about the lack of visitors. 

You are startled by a sudden knock on the door, you to look up and you see a man standing there. Surprised you hesitate before you walk over to the door to unlock it. 

“Hey! You aren’t closing up, are you? I saw your shop on my way into work today and I’ve been thinking about cake all day because of it,” he says with a friendly grin.

You blink in surprise at the man, “Oh? Well come on in, there is plenty left.”

He smiles as he walks into the shop with an ease you can only dream of and only then do you realize how tall he is. He’s wearing some kind of Pokemon league uniform, but you don’t really pay attention to the league, so you don’t know what he does or who he is. 

“What would you like?” you ask as you go behind the counter as Bella begins to clear the chairs from the tables once again. Spook is relighting the candles and thrills as he floats about, happy for the customer. 

The man studies the cakes and various other treats in the case before he glances up at you with a heart-stopping smile. 

“Sorry, I don’t really know what to get… Any recommendations?” He winks subtly and you fight to keep the blush at bay.

Before you can even open your mouth Strudel, your Appletun, lifts his little head up from where he had been dosing on top of the case before he points to an apple turnover called a Flapple Turnover. 

The male blinks at the tiny dragon for a moment before he chuckles at him, “Good choice buddy! I’ll take a Flapple Turnover!”

“Strudel likes to help customers by recommending his favorites,” you say with a laugh. 

“He’s a good helper then! It’s pretty cool you have an Appletun, how did you get one? Did your boyfriend give you an Applin?” he asks innocently. 

“Oh… I don’t have a boyfriend. When I was younger my family and I went apple picking at an orchard and we accidentally brought home a couple of Applin.”

“A couple?” he asks as he takes a bite of the turnover you hand him before a happy groan leaves his mouth.

At his question Tart, your Flapple, drops from the plant he’s been snoozing in. The stranger blinks at the newcomer before he chuckles at seeing the Flapple hovering before his face waving happily at him. 

“So you have one of each!” he says enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, Tart likes to sleep in the potted plants that hang from the ceiling, which is fine because he helps to take care of them,” you giggle, “And Strudel likes how warm the case is and helping undecided customers.”

“You’ve got some cool partners! So how long have you been open?”

“About a week, we don’t really have much business yet… That’s why I was closing up early…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, it’ll get better. In fact, these are great and I’ll take a variety of pastries for the gym tomorrow.”

“Oh! So you work at the gym?” you ask as you grab a box and begin to load him up.

“You mean…” he trails off in surprise.

“Hmmm?” you hum as you glance up at him.

“You don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?” you ask with a furrowed brow. 

“Uhh… No! Forget I said anything! This is great, I’m sure everyone at the gym will love these! How much?”

“On the house, you coming in has brightened my day, which is payment enough,” you say waving away his money.

“No way! You’re brand new and I want to support you! How much?” he says pulling out his wallet.

You argue back and forth with the man for a few minutes before he finally relents and takes the pastries from your hands. 

“Fine… but you have to let me take a picture with these guys for my Pokegram and let me recommend this place!”

“Deal!” you giggle. 

He carefully picks up Strudel and Tart lands on his head as his Rotom Phone flies out and snaps a picture of the three together. He’s so handsome he probably has a lot of followers, you think to yourself as he sets Strudel down gently and Tart flies over and lands on your head. 

“Perfect,” he says regarding the photo, “Hey, thanks for the pastries! I’ll be back soon okay? And watch for my post, what is your username?”

“@SweetandSourApplins.”

He chuckles, “Got it! See ya soon!”

You wave as he walks out of the door and you feel for the first time all week that just maybe this isn’t hopeless after all. 

You quickly lock up and finish cleaning up the place before you head back into the kitchen. Eclair your Milcery is sitting on the counter near your baking supplies. Heading over to her you chuckle as she chirps up at you. 

“Come on everyone, time for bed!” you say as you set the alarm and head towards the door that leads up to your apartment. 

It’s a cozy and quaint little place with a nook for reading and a balcony with several vines trailing down. Cherry, your Cherubi, is outside tending to the plants as everyone makes their way to their respective places in the apartment. Syrup, your Slurpuff, is lounging in her bed, exhausted from helping with the baking that day. 

The kitchen is off white with plants and vines that hang everywhere and has an airy feeling to it. It looks out into your living room which has a couch and a few chairs surrounding a coffee table. A small kitchen table is off to the side and painted a soft aqua blue. Down the hallway are your bathroom and bedroom. It’s not much, but it is everything you could want. 

You get started on dinner for everyone and giggle as Spook floats about the kitchen handing you the ingredients you ask for. After everyone is fed and tucked in you go to bed unsuspecting of the next day’s events. 

The next morning you wake up, get ready for your day and head downstairs to your kitchen as if it is any other day. You get to work on making the pastries, pies, and cakes for today. Each one is pokemon-themed and carefully crafted to be extra cute. The attractive customer last night has given you a burst of energy and even if you don’t sell anything today, you think you will still be okay for at least one more day. 

With a tray full of a batch of mini cakes you make your way through the swinging door and into the front where you almost drop the tray of desserts. There is a line outside of the door twisting around the corner. Upon seeing you several of them smile and wave happily and you smile back pure elation taking over your body. You set the tray down and motion one minute to the customers milling about outside. You technically have about ten minutes until you open which should give you enough time to set up the case. You get to work yelling at Bella to grab the trays and bring them out. She hops to it as Spook floats about lighting the lanterns and candles that hang from the ceiling and along the wall giving it a whimsical ambiance. 

You notice gasps from the crowd as Tart and Strudel make their way out of the back with Syrup right behind them. You chuckle as Tart flaps over to the window and waves happily back at the group. You hear squeals from several of the girls about how cute your tiny dragon is. You chuckle as he continues to dart from one person to another entertaining the crowd as you finish up. 

“Strudel? Syrup? Spook? Are we ready? Bella? Good to go?” With a chorus from your team, you head over to the door to unlock it. 

“Hey! Welcome!” you greet when you open the door for them. 

“Hi! We’re so excited to try your cakes!”

“Raihan said they were the best!”

“The picture of your Flapple and Appletun is the cutest! You must have been so excited when Raihan wanted to take a picture with them!”

“Uhh… yeah, he’s super nice…” you say while you rub your neck. 

“What was it like meeting him? Is he as cool in person as he seems?” asks another girl as she shoves the other out of the way. 

“Hey, guys you know his favorite was the turnover right? Do you want to try one?”

A chorus of ‘yes!’ goes up from the crowd of girls surrounding you giving you the chance to refocus them. After you have gotten them their pastries they all take pictures for their stories before biting into them. 

“These are to DIE for!” 

“So good!”

“Raihan has the BEST TASTE!”

“We’ll be back soon!!” They wave as they leave the shop only for more to come in right behind them. 

Your morning is filled with young women and trainers buying up cakes, cookies and pastries. Several businessmen and women come in and buy dozens for the office along with coffee. Friends and lovers sit idly in the candlelight sipping tea and eating cakes. Your patio is full to the brim with customers enjoying their treats with their tea or coffee. You’re amused when you notice Cherry hopping about offering mint and lavender to the patrons. They happily accept the fresh herbs before she bounces away. 

The stars of the show are definitely Tart and Strudel and everyone always mentions Raihan in passing. You’re pleased when your other pokemon garner affection from your guests too as they squeal about Spook or giggle when Bella or Syrup would bring them their treats. You’re pretty sure your pokemon are now famous. 

It’s late afternoon before you get a chance to take a breather. Grabbing your phone for the first time all day you see a plethora of notifications from new followers. You go to the very first notification and see the post the mysterious Raihan posted. You click on his profile and feel yourself become embarrassed. 

“Of course he’s a gym leader… Of course, he’s The Gym Leader…” you grumble to yourself as you scroll through his profile. You see another picture of him taking a bit out a cheese danish that must have made the girls go wild. “No wonder I was so busy today… he’s got millions of followers… And he recommended me…” you murmur as you pause on a photo of him licking the icing from one of your treats with a sultry look in his eyes. 

You settle on the photo he took last night of your two dragons after a moment of scrolling his Pokegram. 

“Got to hang with these cool dudes tonight! They help run a bakery called @SweetandSourApplin you should totally check out! When you do tell Tart and Strudel hi for me. And don’t worry if you don’t know what to get, Strudel loves recommending his favorite pastry to you.”

You giggle at the caption and feel gratitude flood your body. You glance over at the pie you made especially with him in mind and smile. You were glad that you left in the back today, just in case he came by. You know it’s silly, but he really did make your day. 

As the afternoon drifts into the evening you regard your mostly empty case and smile as you begin to clean up. You’re hoping you’ll see Raihan, but you know better than to hope that he would come by two nights in a row. As the evening wears on you lose hope and lock up for the night. 

You end up on your balcony with a cup of chamomile tea as you gaze up at the stars. Spook is munching on some poke puffs you made as he keeps you company outside. A Flygon suddenly lands gracefully on your balcony its eyes blinking at you. You blink back before your arms flail in surprise as you jerk back in your chair, a yelp escaping as you do so. 

“Don’t be scared of him! He’s a total softie. He just wanted to say hi!”

“Huh??” you look around your balcony for the oddly familiar disembodied voice before you look at the balcony one house over. Waving at you casually is your apparent next-door neighbor the Gym Leader Raihan. He’s leaning against the railing with a lazy grin as he regards you and his Flygon with interest. 

“You… live… there?” you ask in shock as you point in his direction. 

“Sure do!”

The stone house next to your house and bakery is bigger than your own house with vines growing up the side. Perhaps you should have been paying attention the past few months while you’ve been getting things ready. Then again you have been rather busy so it’s really not a wonder that you missed your handsome and famous neighbor. 

“Oh…” You blink back at him while your exhausted brain attempts to catch up. 

Raihan laughs as his Flygon leans forward and sniffs you before chirping at you happily. 

“Hello,” you murmur as you gently lift your hand and run it along his neck, “Perhaps you would like a poke puff too?”

The pokemon chirps at you as you get up and head into your house before you emerge a moment later with a bag in your hand. Tart yawns as he follows you back outside and lands on your shoulder as he sniffs at the much larger dragon. You reach into the bag and pull out a puff that you hand to the dragon in front of you before you grab another one for the one on your shoulder. 

“He likes you!” laughs Raihan before he calls his partner back over to him. You chuckle as you watch Flygon show Raihan his treat before he eats it. 

“Thank you!” you blurt out suddenly.

“Huh? For what?” he asks as he pauses petting his companion. 

“For the recommendation… I sold almost everything today thanks to you!”

“Naw I just let them know you were there, you did everything else.”

“Still… thank you…”

“Anytime, Princess.”

You chuckle at the nickname, “I bet you call all the girls princess… Gym Leader Raihan.”

He winces when you say his title, “So you found me out, huh?”

“You made it kinda easy…”

He sighs as he puts his hands on his hips and looks up at the night sky, “Could you just… pretend you don’t know?”

“Huh? Why?” you tilt your head at his request.

“It was nice talking to you without having to be… Dragon Tamer Raihan… It was cool being just Raihan.”

“Well, you are just Raihan… I mean it’s cool that you’re a gym leader and you get to do what you love, but that doesn’t change who you are as a person. Plus… no offense… I don’t really pay attention to league stuff...”

“No offense taken princess,” he says with a chuckle.

“So...I uh… made an apple pie last night to try out a new design and recipe for the store… do you want to come over and test it out with me?” You’re glad the darkness hides your blush, and although you already know that this recipe is delicious your little white lie seems much less creepy than you just making him a pie.

“Princess I will never say ‘no’ to anything that you make. I’ll be right there!”

He runs into his house and disappears before you hear his front door open. 

“Come to the back!” you yell down at him as you lean over the railing. 

He sends you a thumbs up before you turn around and head to your back door. A moment later you hear footsteps coming up your back stairs and you let him in. 

“Cute place,” he says as he ducks his head to enter your home. 

“Oh… thanks!” you smile as you turn around to grab the pie that looks almost exactly like Strudel.

“That’s not actually your Appletun, right? It looks exactly like him!” he says in awe. 

You giggle, “Nope! It took me a long time to get this right! Here!” you say as you hand him a slice. 

He takes a bite and his eye widen in amazement, “This is amazing…” he says before he takes another mouth full. 

“I’m glad you like it! Here, try this as well! It’s a spiced tea, I think the spices complement one another quite well, don’t you?”

He quickly takes a sip before he devours another bite of his pie, “That’s it, you’re staying in business and right next door to me if I have anything to say about it! I’m not giving up my new job as an official taste tester.”

“Well if business continues like it did today you won’t have anything to worry about,” you say as you clap your hands together in excitement. 

“I’m glad you were busy today! I couldn’t stand seeing that look of disappointment on your face.”

“When did you see that?” you ask looking away from him. 

“When I knocked yesterday you looked so disappointed, I had to figure out a way to see that beautiful smile of yours.”

“Hush Raihan…” you say with a blush.

“It’s true! I saw you getting everything ready for your bakery to open and you were so excited! I loved seeing your smile, it always made my day brighter.”

You look away from him and blush, “I bet you say that to all the girls,” you say with a giggle as you playfully hit his arm. 

“Just the pretty ones who know how to bake,” he says with a wink.

You roll your eyes, “So cheesy…”

“You love cheese! I know you do!”

You cut yourself a slice of the pie as a means of distracting yourself just as Strudel comes striding towards the two of you. 

“Hey buddy,” Raihan says as he bends down to greet the tiny dragon, “Did you recommend all kinds of treats today?”

Strudel chirps up at Raihan, clearly happy to see him again as Raihan rubs the Appletun under his chin. 

“You train dragons right?”

“That’s right!”

“I bet you have a lot of cool pokemon…”

“I do have a really cool team. They are the best a guy could ask for. Do you battle?” he glances over his shoulder at you. 

“Not really…Sometimes I will, but I don’t have much of a reason to.”

“So you aren’t interested in battling at all?”

“Ahh well, I wouldn’t say that…” you hesitate as you find the right words, “I’m just out of practice. I battled when I was younger a bit, but I haven’t had much of a reason to lately.”

You shrug your shoulders as you regard Raihan. 

“If you like battles, I would love it if you would come to my match on Saturday. It’s an exhibition match with Allister.” 

“Who’s Allister? Another gym leader?”

Raihan laughs, not in a cruel way, perhaps more at himself before he answers you, “Yeah, he’s the Ghost-type leader of Stow-on-Side gym.”

“I love ghost types! I think they’re fun!”

“They are pretty fun! Do you have any others besides your Pumpkaboo?”

“No…” you say looking down slightly disappointed, “I’ve always wanted a Litwick or a Dreepy! Maybe even a Mimikyu!” Your eyes light up in excitement thinking about the cute ghosts you’ve always wanted. 

“Why don’t you catch one then?”

“I don’t know… I’ve been really focused on the bakery you know? It’s a lot of work and my friends are very helpful, I doubt I would have time for another Pokemon right now…”

“I get it… Too bad though… you would look cute with a Dreepy riding on your shoulder or a Mimikyu following along behind you… I bet your Pumpkaboo could show a Litwick the ropes…” he says looking at you as if he was imagining the pokemon keeping you company, his head resting on his hand and that lazy smile on his handsome face. 

You cock your head to the side, “What? You don’t think I’m cute now?” you tease.

“Ahh… So we’re going to play that game huh? You know you’re adorable, Princess.”

You laugh as you regard the dragon tamer before you murmur, “Alright I believe you…”

“I’m hurt, princess! Do you think I would lie to you?”

“Of course not, Raihan,” you chuckle as you grab his dirty plate from him. 

“Why do I have a feeling you’re going to spoil me?” Raihan asks as he regards you over the tea in his hands. 

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, Princess… So are you coming to my battle on Saturday?”

“I’ll be there!”

“Excellent! I’m going to head home so you can get some rest, I’m sure you’re tired after your busy day.”

“Ok … Thanks for being my taste tester and for supporting me today.”

“Anytime princess… Anytime…”

“Good night!”

“Hey! Don’t forget your promise okay? I’m getting your ticket tomorrow!”

“I won’t forget!”

“Okay, I’m holding you to that! Good night.”

You smile as you watch him turn the corner before you close the door and giggle. You notice the look that Strudel is giving you and you frown at the little dragon. 

“Oh hush…”

He chirps up at you knowingly before you both head to bed to start another day.


	2. Tranquia-Tea Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a new friend, find a new hobby and you may or may not have a date with Raihan... Not like you're complaining if you do... and mysterious things happen in your shop. What could possibly be going on?

The tunnel is dark, the sound of thousands of people piling into the stadium fills your ears. All you can smell is the distinct scent of popcorn and funnel cakes. Suddenly, lights assault your senses as the tunnel opens up to the biggest arena you’ve ever seen. Your eyes widen at the sight and you can’t help the rush of excitement. An attendant directs you to your seat and after some shuffling, you sit down. You release Tart, Strudel, and Spook, knowing these three would enjoy the match as they watched the ghosts and dragons battle it out. 

“First time going to one of Raihan’s matches?” questions a voice to your left.

“Oh? Is it that obvious?” you ask slightly embarrassed ducking your head a little. 

“Well, you’re going to want this,” she pulls out a poncho and hands it to you, “You can have that one, I always carry an extra just in case!”

“But… we’re inside…?” You ask as you tilt your head to the side. 

She laughs lightly at you, “Raihan’s weather strategy doesn’t care about that! Trust me! Once it starts raining or he kicks up a sandstorm you’ll be glad you have that thing. Don’t get me wrong! I love his style! He’s super cool! It's just best to be prepared.”

“Oh… I see… Thank you!” you say grateful for her kindness as you put on the poncho, noticing for the first time many others wearing one as well. Several are dragon-themed or modeled after one of his pokemon. You notice several of Flygon and Goodra and another white one you can’t put your finger on. 

“The names’ Whitney, by the way,” she says, holding out her hand for a shake. 

You take it happily and introduce yourself. 

“Your Pokémon are cute! It’s so cool you have both an Appletun and Flapple!”

“Oh! Thank you! They are super sweet and they are excited about the match! They don’t battle a whole lot, but they always have fun when they do.”

“So cute! Did you see the Flapple and Appletun on his Pokegram!?”

“Umm… Yeah, I did! Super cute!”

Your conversation is cut off as the stadium lights dim and the announcer comes over the intercom. You hear the crowd go wild before everyone calms down to listen to the announcer. 

There are a few battles from well-known trainers from  
the area and you have a great time watching the battles. 

“And now it’s time for the battle you’ve all been waiting for!”

“The Silent Boy of Mystery, Allister!” 

You watch as a young boy walks out onto the pitch wearing a white mask and swaying back and forth. 

“And The Dragon Tamer, Raihan!”

Raihan walks onto the field with confidence waving at the crowd. He pauses briefly to take a selfie before he keeps going. You feel the heat creep up your neck as you almost feel his eyes on you. He can’t possibly have picked you out from the crowd right? Right?

The battle starts and you can’t help yelling for your new friend as he sends out a Sanaconda in order to whip up a sand storm. You squeal as you clutch the poncho closer to your form squeaking as your Pokémon dive under the plastic to take cover from the onslaught of sand. 

“Told you!” Laughs Whitney from beside you. 

“Yeah! Thanks!” You tell over the storm your voice almost lost among the chaos. 

The battle continues with Raihan’s Flygon making his debut. You let out a squeal of excitement as Flygon flies low over the crowd causing everyone in the vicinity to let out a cheer. You giggle as you watch the puffin monster of a dragon show off a little before he’s back to the battle. Allister’s Treverant ends up being a worthy opponent but stands no match against the dragon. 

You watch the battle in amazement giggling, laughing, and squealing at the weather shifts as well as Raihan’s antics. You aren’t surprised he has such a following, the man really knows how to work a crowd. You aren’t surprised when he wins the battle. Even Allister’s Gengar couldn’t defeat his Duraludon. You had gasped in surprise when the pokemon Dynamaxed and practically turned into a skyscraper. As the crowd goes wild for Raihan, he stands on the pitch for a few moments allowing fans to get pictures before he turns to head back to the locker room. You notice him talking to his Rotom phone and a moment later you feel a buzz in your pocket as you pull your phone out. 

“Come to the locker room, the staff knows about you so don’t worry about being stopped!”

“Hey!” exclaims Whitney over the sound of the crowd getting up to head out of the stadium, “We should meet up again sometime! Maybe watch some battles? My friends aren’t really into battling so I go by myself a lot.” She looks away avoiding your eyes. “I hope that’s not weird?”

“No! Not at all! I actually just moved here a few months ago and I haven’t really gotten a chance to make any friends, so I would love the company…”

“Oh?! Cool! Why did you move here? Do you like it?”

“I opened up my own bakery down the street and yes I do very much!”

“Wait… bakery?” She gazes at your dragon pair before realization dawns on her. “Those are the pokemon Raihan took pictures with! He went into your bakery!”

“Uhh… Yeah… He did…” you say nervously as you wring your hands. 

“So cool! I’ve never gotten to meet him, but he seems cool!”

“He is! The only reason my shop has any business right now is because of that post. He’s been very helpful since I opened…”

“Well, I’ll have to stop by! I was going to anyway, but now I have even more of a reason.” 

Your pocket buzzed again, “You comin’?” 

“Ahh sorry! I’m meeting someone after the match and they are wondering where I am!”

“No problem! Here’s my number, you can text me when you get a chance!” She says as she sends her contact to you automatically through the phone connection. 

“Thank you! I’ll see you around!” you yell over the crowd as you head off through the stadium. You aren’t sure where the locker rooms are so you ask the staff. After you tell the man you are talking to that Raihan said to come meet him and he confirms with said gym leader, he leads you through the stadium to the locker room. 

“There you are!” Raihan exclaims as he gets up and comes towards you, his arms out. He pulls you into a brief hug which you shyly return. 

“What did you think of the match?” he asks as he pulls away.

“It was amazing! You’ve definitely made a fan out of me,” you say with excitement as you smile up at him. 

“I knew you couldn’t resist!”

You laugh before you pull your backpack off your back and pull out a bag, “By the way, I made you and your pokemon some after match treats!”

Raihan’s eyes light up as he gazes down at the bag of treats. He calls out his team and they all thrill when Raihan starts handing out the baked goods to them. Flygon is beside you in a minute happily nuzzling you in thanks, you giggle as you pet the large dragon happily. 

Raihan lets out a happy sigh as he takes a big bite of the cake in his hand, “How did you know this is exactly what I needed?”

“Just a lucky guess,” you say with a smile as you gaze up at him. 

He nods happily as he finishes it off and goes in for another one obviously content with the treats and his win. 

“How do you feel about having a movie night tonight? I figured we could do dinner and snacks? Watch a good movie, just the two of us?” he asks as he glances at you out of the corner of his eye as he takes another big bite. 

“Sounds like a fun night. I could use a break after this week.”

“Rough week?” he asks with a concerned frown.

“No, it was just busy. I like how busy it was, but I’m tired.”

“I gotcha…” he says as he lazily stretches. 

The two of you head out of the locker room and towards the entrance. You hear a chorus of yells and squeals directed at Raihan. A group of girls comes running up to him.

“Raihan! What a great match!” Exclaims a blonde trainer.

“He always does great!” A brunette flips her hair over her shoulder and sends a condescending frown to everyone around her.

“You should go get dinner with us!” Exclaims a third. She has vibrant pink hair that she twirls around her finger as she giggles up at the Dragon Tamer.

You are intimidated. They are all so pretty and after seeing the trainer belts they wear low on their hips and their fashionable clothes you wonder if they know him personally.

“Thanks for the invitation ladies, but I’ve already got plans tonight,” he says as he drapes an arm lazily around your shoulders and begins to lead you away.

“Oh come on Rai! We could go clubbing tonight! I know how much fun you had last time!” Says the brunette with a smirk as she grabs onto his arm. 

He glances over his shoulder before his hand comes up to carefully remove hers from his arm.

“Thanks. But I’ve got plans, maybe next time,” His smile is a little harder as he answers her.

You're not the clubbing sort, mostly you bake, drink homemade teas, and read books. You offhandedly wonder what Raihan sees in you, but you put the thought from your head. Raihan invited you to a night of watching movies and dinner after all, and you have every intention of enjoying it. 

The two of you decide on take out since Raihan is tired from the battle and you’re tired from baking all week. He chooses a nice Italian restaurant and the two of you put in your order to go. While you wait for the food to be ready you head to a small convenience store down the street and stock up on snacks. 

“Any movies you want to watch?” Raihan asks as he regards new releases on his phone. 

You screw your mouth up while making Raihan laugh a little at how cute he thinks you look as you think. 

“I don’t know…” you say after a moment, “anything you want to see?”

“There is a new horror movie out, are you okay with that?” He says glancing at you with a sly smile. 

“Umm...sure!”

“Cool! I’ll go ahead and rent it.”

You both make your way back to the restaurant where you pick up your food. Despite your protest, Raihan pays for your meal.

“Come on! Stop pouting! I owe you from the pastries you gave me,” he pleas as he bumps you hip with his own.

“You don’t owe me for those! That was a gift!”

“Well, maybe I just wanted to buy your dinner. Did that ever occur to you?” He asks casually as he lazily drapes his arm around your shoulder pulling you close to him. You stumble into him at the unexpected contact still pouting up at him.

“Aww don’t be like that, Princess! I just want to spoil you! You’ve had a hard week!”

You relent and smile softly up at the Dragon Tamer. 

“That’s why? Really?”

“Of course! I just want to take care of you since you’ve spoiled me all week. Is that so bad?”

“No… I suppose not… I just feel bad! That restaurant was so expensive!”

“Trust me, princess… the royalty check from today’s match didn’t leave me hurting for cash. Let me spoil you tonight alright? Plus we need to celebrate your bakery opening! It’s been a week right?”

You laugh at his logic, “Yeah it has been a week but you don’t have to do all that…” you say shyly as you glance up at him through your lashes. 

“Well I want to,” He says with finality to his voice.

You both end up at Raihan’s with the movie he chose playing as you cuddle up on his couch. The food is delicious and you savor every bite of it. His arm is lazily draped on the couch behind you as you both settle in to watch the movie. You're both sharing a blanket against the chill of the night and he takes this opportunity to scoot a little closer to you. As the movie wears on and it gets scarier his arm falls from the couch to your shoulders as he tucks you in next to him. 

“You okay?” He asks softly his lips brushing against the shell of your ear. A shiver goes down your spine from the contact and he chuckles as he draws you closer to him. 

“I’m fine…” you murmur back as you glance at him catching his eyes as you do so. 

He presses a soft kiss to your hair as he pulls you happily against him. The thought that he did this all on purpose floats across your mind but the thought is gone instantly as you hide your face in his chest. The creature on the screen roaring and causing a jolt of fear through your body. You miss the smile on Raihan’s face as he practically pulls you into his lap to comfort you. You do end up in his lap while he wraps both arms around you and rests his chin on the top of your head. Your hands are resting on his forearms as you lean back into him. 

When the movie is over Raihan pulls out his phone and places it before you both as he scrolls through the choices. You can tell he has no intention of letting you go as he points out a comedy in order to lift the mood. 

You end up fighting your way out of his arms anyway, ignoring his whine of how cold it is now.

“I’m going to the bathroom before this starts, I’ll be right back!” You say with a laugh as you head towards the bathroom. 

When you enter the living room once more you hear Raihan in the kitchen.

“Want anything?!” Floats through the house as you settle back down. 

“Snaaaanks!!!” You yell childishly back and your ears are greeted with his laugh. 

He comes back into the room a few moments later laden down with a variety of snacks and drinks you both picked out from the store earlier. You’re surprised when he sits down and pulls you back into his lap. You don’t protest only giggle as you both get comfortable once again. Raihan starts the movie and the two of you spend the rest of the night laughing with one another and sharing snacks.

The night ends with Raihan walking you to your door even though it’s right next door to his claiming ‘There might be a Beware hiding in the bushes!’ and pulling you in for a tight hug that lasts just longer than it needed to. 

The next morning you open a little later than you do on the days during the week. You spend the morning thinking about the night before with Raihan and how sweet he was. You realize you are falling for the handsome gym leader and you aren’t sure that you care. 

Your daydreaming is interrupted by one of your customers walking back up to the counter.

“There is something wrong with my tea,” he declares sourly. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! What seems to be the problem?”

“It tastes awful is the problem,” he grumbles at you.

“Oh, well let me make you a fresh one! Would you like a cookie on the house?” 

This seems to appease the grumpy man and he picks out a cookie while you remake his tea. As the day wears on several more of your customers bring their tea back complaining about the taste. You’re stumped though. It’s not a specific kind of tea, in fact, it seems to happen at random. 

You frown as another customer walks away with another cup of tea and watch in relief as they take a sip of tea and seem to enjoy it. It’s not ten minutes later that they are back up at the counter with furrowed brows explaining the sudden bitter taste of the tea. You remake the tea with an apology and send her a pastry for her trouble. She smiles happily at the treat tells you how much she enjoys the tea before she prances out the door. 

You close up shop that evening feeling confused and exhausted by the day’s events. You just can’t figure out what is going on. How can your tea sour in the cups? They seemed to start out just fine. They aren’t steeping them too long are they? Even if they are why is this suddenly a problem?

You glance up at the knock on your door and see Raihan waving to be let in. 

“How did your day go?” he asks pulling you into a hug.

“Odd…”

“Odd? How was it odd?” he asks with a furrowed brow. 

“People kept complaining about their tea souring… I’m just so confused! I make the tea blends myself! I test each batch personally. I just don’t get what’s going on!”

Raihan frowns as he listens to you recount what happened today. 

“Hmm… well, that’s odd… maybe it was just a fluke?”

“Maybe… It seemed to happen randomly so I feel like something else is going on, I just don’t know what…”

“I tell you what, let’s eat dinner and then if you want we can see if we can figure out what happened?”

“Okay…” you relent.

“I was thinking stir fry tonight, you game?”

You give him a small smile, “Yeah that sounds good!”

After dinner two of you spend the evening trying out your teas and checking the batches. You’re stumped when you find absolutely nothing wrong. 

“You know I thought I was a coffee drinker, but really like your tea!” Raihan says after his taking a sip of the fourth tea you gave him to try.

“Welcome to the dark side Rai, we have black tea.”

He laughs at you, “You’re such a dork!”

“A delightful dork!”

“Oh don’t worry Princess, I love dorks.” 

You glance up at him and he winks at you with a lazy smirk on his face. You roll your eyes at his antics but smile nonetheless suddenly shy. 

“Honestly, I don’t think anything is wrong… it all tastes great,” he says after a few minutes absentmindedly swirling the remaining tea in his cup. 

You huff as you regard the shop for a few minutes, “I don’t know what’s going on…” 

“You should head to bed, you have to be up early tomorrow and it’s getting late. If it’s still happening tomorrow we will investigate further okay?” he asks gently as he rests his hands on your arms. 

“Okay… you’re right it is getting late…” you mutter in disappointment. 

He pulls you into another hug and you melt against him as you hug him back.

“See you tomorrow, Princess,” Raihan says as he pulls away.

You wave as he heads out the door and sigh as you gaze around your little shop wondering what could possibly be going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I honestly didn't realize it had taken so long to update! Then again it's been sitting half-finished for a while. Things are weird and hard right now and I hope everyone is safe and healthy and happy. Leave me love and tell me your thoughts! How did you like the date /not-date with Raihan? Everything you thought it would be?


	3. Spilling the Tea on the Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinister mysteries are solved and perhaps not so sinister after all. You take a field trip to Stow-on-Side with Raihan and make a few new friends!

You hold back a groan as another customer walks back up the counter with a sour look on their face. 

“It’s-“

“I’ll make you another one,” you say in resigned disappointment. 

You could not figure out what is going on! 

You heave a sigh as you take a fresh cup from the shelf and turn to make the tea. After you have handed off the newly made tea and a cookie for her trouble you turn back to the counter. Gazing down at the teacup, you frown. Is it the teacup? You shake your head, that’s preposterous.

You quickly wash the cup and set it back on your shelf for use later, but you couldn’t get the thought out of your head. 

“Hey!” exclaims a familiar voice after the musical ring of the bell above the door. 

“Oh! Hey!” You exclaim looking up to see Whitney coming towards the counter. 

“This place is adorable! Even cuter than the pictures!” she says enthusiastically. 

You had no idea that your little shop would be a ‘mood’ or ‘aesthetic’ as people were tagging it on social media. Raihan had insisted on taking some photos for you to use for your social media and setting them up to be auto-published for you. They were quite good and despite his insistence that he isn’t a photographer you kinda want to get him a nice camera to take photos with. Who knows it could be his next hobby!

“Thanks! It’s a total labor of love!” 

“I can tell!” she says with a nod. 

She begins to look over the menu and you give her a second to decide. Eventually, she decides on a miniature vanilla cake and an orange flavor tea. Dropping a yellow pansy into the steeping tea she squeals before she takes a photo to post to her own account. 

“This place is the cutest! And this cake is to DIE for!” she says taking a bite of cake. 

You giggle at her reaction, “I’m glad you like it! And thanks for visiting me!”

“Of course! I told you I wanted to come anyway, the fact that I know the owner just makes it better!” 

You smile as the two of you nod your heads. Whitney takes a sip of her tea and you could have sworn her eyes sparkled with how much she loved it. 

“So good! How do you do that?!” she asks in amazement. 

You just shrug, “It’s a secret,” you say innocently. 

“Ahh… trade secrets huh?”

“You know it!” you exclaim. 

The two of you talk for a moment, the cafe is quiet for the first time all day with only a customer or two lounging about. Whitney goes to take another sip of the tea and pulls back with a frown on her face. 

“What the-?!” she exclaims as she regards the tea in front of her. 

“What’s wrong? Is it bitter?” you ask in resigned annoyance. 

“It is! What happened?!” 

“That’s why I’ve been trying to figure out! This started a couple of days ago and I haven’t been able to figure out what is making the tea bitter after it’s been steeped. I even started taking the tea bags out so I know that the tea is steeped for the appropriate amount of time!” you pout as you regale her with your problem. 

“Is it a...Sinistea?” she asks suddenly. 

“A what?” you question in confusion. 

Pulling out her phone she pulls up her Pokedex and you are amazed when a robotic voice begins speaking, “Sinistea: The Black Tea Pokemon. It absorbs the life-force of those who drink it. It waits patiently, but opportunities are fleeting- it tastes so bad it gets spat out immediately.”

“So…. A pokemon has been trying to absorb the life force of my customers and in the meantime is making my life difficult?” You ask, annoyance clear in your voice. 

“Uhh… looks like it…” she says regarding the blue cup before her. 

You heave a sigh, “Look, buddy… You can’t go around trying to absorb the life of my customers. I won’t have a cafe left if you run them off because the tea tastes bad.”

The teacup-like Pokemon looks up at you with big eyes and chirps at you. You are a little astonished to see the cup move on its own. The tea inside of it becomes a murky purple color. 

“Also… taking another person’s life force is rude…”

The Sinistea looks down as if it’s ashamed of itself and hops towards the edge of the table a forlorn look on its tiny face. 

You and Whitney share a sorrowful look and she tilts her head towards the small Pokemon.

“I don’t mean that you have to leave… You just can’t let them drink you anymore?” you end it as more of a question since you really aren’t sure how the whole thing works, you just know that it’s fine for the little guy to stay as long as he doesn’t drive your customers away. 

He perks up, turning back towards you and blinks up at you in happiness before jumping about on the table. 

“It’s so cute!” Whitney exclaims as he regards the tiny pokemon. 

You chuckle as you hold out your hand and he jumps onto your palm, “Hmm… Now what should we call you?”

“Are you going to catch it?!” Whitney asks in excitement holding out a Pokeball to you. 

You smile as you pluck the Pokeball from her hand and hold it out to the little guy before you. He happily taps the Pokeball and in a flash of light settles into his new home before he pops back out again. 

“I think I’ll call him Earl Grey,” you say after a moment, “That seemed to be his favorite.”

Earl Grey chirps up at you happily blowing bubbles in the cup to show his pleasure. You giggle as he jumps up and hovers in the air. Spook, your Pumkaboo comes closer to investigate the newest member of the team. The two inspect one another for a moment before they zoom off together. Spook shows Earl Grey the lanterns and the plants. Tart popping his head up from his nap and blinking drowsily at the newest member before leaning forward and sniffing him. He chirps happily and waves before he goes back to napping. Strudel gazing inquisitively up at the tiny teacup following it with his eyes. Your tiny dragons watch the ghostly pair for a moment before assuming that the mischievous energy they have is something they want nothing to do with and go back to being lazy. 

You giggle as you watch the pair, pleased that Spook found a friend. 

Whitney lingers in the cafe for a couple of hours before heading out to do some training of her own. She wants to attempt the League Challenge this year and is endeavoring to get her team ready. The Riolu that popped out of his Pokeball to enjoy a Pokepuff and happily punched the air as Tart hovered over the Aura Pokemon entertained the two of you as you talked. 

You’re cleaning up that evening when Raihan comes through the door ignoring the closed sign, because he knows it doesn’t apply to him. 

“Hey! How was your day today?” he asks as he sets a bag of take-out down on the table. 

“Is that… Miyumi’s?” you ask happily as you regard the bag on the table. 

He smirks at you, “What? You like Miyumi’s or something?”

The faux innocence in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed by you.

“We both know that is the best hibachi in town!”

“Which is why I got you the shrimp, come have a seat and tell me about your day,” he says indicating the container he set on the table and seat adjacent to him. 

“Let me lock up, hold on!” You rush over to the door and turn the lock before you pull the curtains. You installed them to give your cafe a little more privacy in the evenings and to keep the glare of the early and evening sun out of your eyes. Raihan’s visits have become almost nightly at this point. He usually meets you in the cafe as you are closing up and will often spend time with you in the evenings either cooking dinner or just relaxing and talking on the balcony after a long day. 

“So,” he starts as you take your seat, “How was your day?”

“Well… Meet Earl Grey,” you say, indicating the teacup Pokemon now floating before him. His eyes widen as he regards the ghost type with a look of awe and understanding. 

“This is your culprit huh? The one making the tea bitter?”

“It is! Whitney figured it out today.”

“Whitney?” he looks up as he tries to place the name, “the girl you met at my match right?”

“Right! She stopped by today and figured out it was this little guy causing the problems.”

“Well I’m glad she figured it out!” he says happily taking a bite of his food before poking the Pokemon before him. Earl Grey seems to giggle and blows bubbles in his amusement. 

Raihan’s smile is blinding as he tickles him and watches in amusement as Earl Grey zooms away. 

“Well I’m glad you figured it out! I was worried you were going to taste your way into a tizzy.” 

You roll your eyes at the man before you, “I’m pretty sure I did…” 

He chuckles as he hands you a piece of the sushi he bought, “You need to try this! Have you ever had their sushi?”

“I love their sushi!” You exclaim taking the piece from him and happily popping it into your mouth. “So good!” you groan as you savor the flavor. 

“We’ll have to go get sushi then,” he says with a smile as he puts another piece on your plate. You pick up a piece of your shrimp and hold it out for Raihan to take. He happily leans forward and you feed it to him as he regards you with half-lidded eyes. 

You feel yourself blush as you look back down at your food and miss the proud smirk on Raihan’s lips. 

“So are you going to evolve him?” Raihan asks as he watches the ghost float about your cafe. 

“Hmm? How do you evolve him? What does he evolve into?” you ask curiously as you glance up at the floating teacup. 

“Well first you need a cracked pot, but we’re going to have to find you an antique cracked pot.”

“Why an antique?” you ask as you tilt your head in confusion. 

“Because I refuse to let you get a forgery for your new pal. Besides you run a cafe! It’s only fitting you have the real thing!”

“But why a cracked pot?” 

“He needs a teapot to evolve to a Polteageist.”

“Oh? A teapot?”

“But not just any teapot! A specific teapot! Why don’t we head to Stow-on-Side and look for one? I heard they are having a huge Bazaar next weekend with vendors from all over coming to sell their goods. I’m sure we can find one there!”

You can tell from his tone of voice that he is excited about this. 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun!”

“We can meet Allister as well, I bet he could help us get our hands on one. Ghost-type Pokemon are his specialty!”

“That’s the boy you battled? With the Gengar?” you ask, popping broccoli into your mouth. 

“You like ghost types don’t you?” he chuckles. 

You just shrug, the end of your chopsticks resting on your lips, “They always seemed like fun. Gengar are pretty mischievous, I bet they have all kinds of fun playing tricks on people.”

“You’re not a secret trickster are you?” he asks with a sly smile. 

“Maybe… I guess you’ll have to wait to find out,” you say with a wink.

“Oh? Is someone full of secrets?”

“There is quite a lot about me you don’t know yet Mr. Dragon Tamer.”

“Ahh, you got me there!”

You both chuckle before you ask Raihan about his day. 

“It was good, there are a few fans that are getting a little unruly, but nothing I can’t handle,” he says shrugging it off.

“What happened?” you ask with a furrowed brow. 

“Just the usual, they think all I want to do is party and hook up. I partied a little in my younger years, but I’m looking for something else now. I want something serious with someone that gets me you know?” His gaze is locked on yours and for a moment your breath hitches in your throat. 

“Yeah, I know…”

“It’s just frustrating that they only see me as an object and not a person. I’m not interested in them like that, but it sucks being nothing but a celebrity to everyone you meet.” He looks out the window as if he is thinking about everything that brought him to this moment. 

“I hadn’t ever thought of that,” you say as you regard the man before you. He’s frowning and it looks so unnatural on him. You realize it’s because he always has that lazy grin on his face and vaguely you wonder how much of that is a mask. 

He snaps his head back towards you, “It doesn’t matter! What does matter is what are we having for dessert?”

“Raihan your feelings do matter,” you say with a soft smile, “And you don’t always have to be happy when you’re here.” 

He blinks in surprise as he regards you as if you’re some sort of mystical Pokemon. 

“But you can choose the dessert since you had a rough day!”

He smiles as he gets up and heads over to the case before turning back towards you and asking for the Lemon cake. 

“A perfect choice!” you say as you grab the remaining third of the cake and bring the rest of it out with two forks. 

“Have I told you, how perfect you are today?” Raihan asks as he takes a bite of the cake. 

“You didn’t have to, you told me yesterday,” you giggle as you take a bite of your own. 

He just winks in reply as he smears lemon cream on your nose and you swat him away. 

That Saturday you close up early so that you can go with Raihan to the market. You meet up after closing up and take a Corviknight Taxi to Stow-on-Side. The city is in the side of a mountain with an arid terrain you’ve never seen before. 

“They hunt for fossils in the cavern,” Raihan explains, showing you the people digging about for fossils. 

“How fascinating!” you exclaim with wide-eyed interest. 

“Come on! The market is over here!” 

Allister meets you near a stall selling different incense, the heady aroma making you feel a little sick as you introduce yourself to the Ghost-type Gym Leader. You are astonished at how young he is and you are quite amused at how much he likes Spook and Earl Grey. 

“It’s nice to meet you…” he mutters quietly looking anywhere but at your face.

You giggle as you introduce yourself to the young gym leader. 

“I figured if anyone knew where we could get our hands on a Cracked Pot it would be you!”

Allister nods as he leads the way through the Bazaar. The three of you check several stalls looking for the antique in question. 

“Oh! This would look great on you!” Raihan says picking up a necklace with a moonstone reflecting in the light. He holds it up to your decolletage nodding in appreciation as he does so.

“Huh? Oh! It’s so pretty!” you exclaim as you look into the mirror the stone glittering in the light. You check the small tag and balk at the price. 

“Oh! Absolutely not!” you exclaim.

“What? That’s not that bad if you like it!” Raihan says checking the price for himself. 

“Raihan that’s way too much! I just opened the cafe and I don’t have that kind of money right now.”

“Oh come on! It’s handmade! One of a kind! And it looks amazing on you! If you want it, I’ll get it for you.”

“No way! I can’t let you spend that much money on me!”

“Why not?” he asks with a laugh as he hands it to the artisan telling her to wrap it up. 

“Raihan!” your voice is almost a whine as he takes his card out of his wallet. 

“I found one,” Allister says holding up a teapot from a neighboring stall. 

“Oh!” you exclaim in excitement as you rush over to the boy. 

Allister holds it up as you inspect it, seeing the stamp that proves its authenticity. 

“Oh! How much!” you ask the vendor.

“Well, it is an antique… but since you are friends Allister, I will cut you a deal.”

“Oh! Thank you!” you say happily.

“10,000.”

“Oh… That’s a deal?” you ask in slight disappointment. 

“I can really only afford 7,000… and that’s pushing it…”

“Oh well…These are very hard to come by...” The shop vendor says in faux sadness. 

You frown down at the teapot in your hand, regarding it with remorse. 

Raihan comes up behind you with a hard look in his eyes and his phone pulled up before him. "That’s okay princess, it looks like you can get an authentic antique cracked pot online for around 5,000. We can just order that one.”

“Oh perfect! Well at least we had fun today!” you say cheerfully as you all turn to walk away. 

“Wait wait!” the vendor exclaims from behind you with a scowl on his face, “I can do 5,000…” 

Raihan smirks as he regards the male with hard eyes, “Are you sure you can’t do better than that? Especially after trying to take advantage of a woman and a kid?” His arm casually going around your shoulder as he pulls you closer to him. A protective aura radiating off of him. 

You notice the nervous look on the shop owner's face before he finally caves and agrees to sell it for 4,000. You swat Raihan away as he tries to pull out his wallet again and pay for the item yourself. Happy with the result you tuck it away so that Earl Grey can enjoy his new home later. 

“Oh! Ice cream! Allister, do you want some?” you ask him as you point out the stand. He nods his head as he quietly regards the choices. The three of you ponder for a moment before placing your orders. You and Raihan each steal a bite of one another’s and you savor the dark chocolate brownie flavor he got, while he raves about your strawberry shortcake flavor. You chuckle as Allister’s Gengar pops out of his home to steal a bite of his ice cream. 

The ghost regards you mischievously as he tries to steal your ice cream and you bat him away. Spook jumping in between the two of you in annoyance. Your tiny ghost ends up earning a bite of his own after fending off the trickster. 

“Gengar, don’t steal other people’s ice cream. It’s not nice…” Allister gently scolds his partner as Gengar just giggles deviously. 

You chuckle at the duo, still amazed that such a young boy is such a formidable trainer. 

Suddenly your nose is cold and sticky as Raihan laughs at your confusion. Your finger comes up to whip the ice cream from your nose.

“Raihan!” You yell as you grab a napkin to whip that sweet treat away. He laughs until you retaliate by trying to smear a bite of your own ice cream on his cheek. He draws back and out of your way and due to his height you can’t reach him. You pout at him and he just laughs at your lack of height. Although, to be fair everyone is short next to Raihan. 

He wraps you into a bear hug making you squeak in surprise and embarrassment. His chin resting on top of your head. 

“Adorable,” he hums as you swat at him in slight annoyance even if you don’t really care. You notice a few people glancing at you, but you don’t really think anything else of it. 

“Raihan, your ice cream is going to melt…” Allister says quietly, “and I think (name) would like to eat hers as well…”

“Okay… enough playing around…”

“You were the one playing around!” You exclaim.

He just smiles innocently at you before he takes another spoonful of his ice cream. You roll your eyes at his antics as you all make your way to a bench a few paces away. There are a few girls taking photos of Raihan as you make your way over and you assume they are fans. 

You spend the rest of the day shopping around the Bazaar and eating snacks with the two gym leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you are safe and doing well. This chapter has been completed for a about a week now, but I wanted to wait. I wanted the narration to be heard. I wanted to think and reflect and give my voice and whatever else I could. I hope this finds you well and I hope it can give you a moment's peace in an otherwise uncertain world. Please leave some love in the comments I love hearing from you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm having fun writing it, mostly because it's just cute! I was also low key inspired by a bakery inspired team I saw on the Tumblr. Please tell me your thoughts and leave some love!


End file.
